Snake In The Grass
by The-Cursed-Daughter
Summary: When John, Kaye, Kroenen and Max come back from the Arctic, they realize that some loose ends have yet to be tied up. But how will the team prove it to anyone, when the threat is in their own backyard?.....SEQUEL TO CHOICE! John/HB, Kaye/Kroenen, Abe/Liz
1. Chapter 1

Hey! We're back! And now I gotta go again! Enjoy the story for me!

_Now look, listen__** VERY CAREFULLY**__._

_This is the sequel to __Choice__, BUT we wrote a story in between __Choice__ and this story. It's a Kroenen/OC called __Like Clockwork__. There are characters from __Like Clockwork__ in this story, so we HIGHLY recommend that you go and read__ Like Clockwork__ first. It will make much more sense._

_Also, we suggest reading the prequel to __Like Clockwork__, called __The Beginning Of The End Of A Beautiful Friendship__._

_**But**__, for those of you who don't want to read those stories now, here's a basic recap: In __TBoTEoaBF__ Kaye is a reincarnate (someone who is reincarnated over and over again) who remembers her past lives, and she and Kroenen hated each other because he backstabbed he and gave her life to Rasputin, giving him control and making Kaye immortalr. But in __Like Clockwork__, they worked together to whoop Rasputin and get Kaye's life back, and now they're together. Kaye knew Johann from back in__ The Beginning Of The End Of A Beautiful Friendship__, and he hates Kroenen because he backstabbed Kaye._

_Make sense?_

_**Warnings/Disclaimers: This is post-HB2. Kaye, Kroenen and Max went with John to the Arctic base. Liz is obviously not pregnant. We own nothing but Kaye, the plot and various OC's that'll show up later. Max Demone belongs to agentwhite. BTW, thanks for letting us use him!**_

_Also, Rock'n'Slash, due to my ridiculously long, winding and dramatic story, your cameo doesn't appear until a little later. Sorry._

* * *

John blinked at the bright sunlight as he, Kaye, Kroenen, and Max climbed out of the jet. It's too bright, he decided, and then realized with a jolt of surprise that he had always thought days like this were too gloomy. The agent shrugged to himself; that's what happens after spending three months in the Arctic.

"Boy Scout!"

John grinned as he spotted a giant red someone heading toward him, with two smaller someones flanking him. Hellboy finally ran up to the newly returned agent and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him soundly. John frowned when they separated. "I'm still mad at you."

Hellboy set him down. "Why? I told ya they needed more guys at the Arctic base—and I tried ta get Manning ta get someone else. 'Sides, ya had Kaye, the walking wristwatch and Max with ya."

The latter turned to Abe as the icthyo-sapien walked up. "Abe, you're never going to believe it," he rushed, breathless. "The lab down there is epic, you wouldn't believe the amount of stuff they have there! And look!" He pulled what looked like a mechanical sword out of his duffel bag. "Kaye and Kroenen made them for me, and taught me how to use them!"

Abe arched a non-existent eyebrow. "Them?"

Max grinned and pressed a button on the side of the sword, and it split in two. Kaye smirked at Abe's surprised look. "So," she said, "I hear you've had quite a bit of fun without us? Nuada always was a bit of an ass." At the confused looks of the team, Kaye shrugged. "Hell, I've been reincarnating for a long time, and I haven't always been human."

Hellboy was about to make a comment when a loud, boisterous German voice drowned him out. "Kaye!"

Kaye's grin grew wider and she gave the ghost a hug. "Johann! My man the tin can! You made it!"

Liz arched an eyebrow. "You know him?"

The albino grinned. "He and I worked together before Manning got me. We're good friends from way back."

Kroenen, who had previously gone unnoticed as he signed final papers for the Arctic base before handing them to the pilot, jumped down the stairs and walked up beside Kaye. "It seems she knows qvuite a few Germans."

Johann was about to reply when he realized who he was talking to. Instead, he shouted something in German and punched the assassin, knocking him to the ground. He turned to Kaye. "Vhat is _he_ doing here?!"

Kaye laughed as she helped Kroenen up and handed him his mask, which had flown off. She wrapped an arm around both the Germans and led them off, leaning over her shoulder to wink at Liz. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Liz grinned and shook her head as Kaye disappeared down the hall, and hugged John and Max. "I'm glad you guys are back. It's been kinda lonely without you."

John grinned, but Max turned to Abe. "Was that Johann Krauss?! The ectoplasm specialist?" Abe nodded, and Max grinned. "Cool!"

Hellboy groaned and smacked his forehead with a hand. "Oh great. Not another fanatic." Liz giggled. Red shot her a glare, but then scooped John up and marched off to his room. "See ya in an hour!"

Max arched an eyebrow, and then realized what the demon meant. The genius made a face. "Oh, gross. TMI, man!"

* * *

John and Hellboy joined the others in the library. John glanced at Kaye, who was sitting between Kroenen and Johann—the ghost's arms crossed across his chest. "Sorted it all out?"

Kaye nodded. "Yeah."

Johann gave the Nazi a glare as he wrapped an arm around Kaye's shoulders and played with the blood-red earring in her ear. "I don't like it," he grumbled.

"No vone vas asking you," Kroenen retorted. Johann was about to answer, but Clay walked in.

The agent grinned. "Well, welcome back to everyone who was gone. It's good to see that everyone is getting along." Johann snorted at this. Clay arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Anyway, Manning's calling a meeting. Says he wants to introduce a new agent."

Hellboy groaned. "Another one?" Liz and John both promptly kicked him.

* * *

Several minutes later, Hellboy, John, Liz, Abe, Johann, Clay, Max, Kaye and Kroenen were gathered along with several other agents at the meeting room table for Manning. Hellboy grumbled under his breath. "Where the hell is 'e? Why call the meetin' if yer gonna be late?"

On cue, Manning walked in, smoothing his imaginary hair back from his face and slapping a file of papers around. "Pass that around." Stopping in front of the table, the Director cleared his throat and started. "Well, first it's good to have all of our agents back in their places—especially after what happened with Luana and her crazy brother—"

"Nuala." Kaye corrected.

Manning looked annoyed. "Excuse me?"

Kaye's eyes narrowed. "Her name was Nuala. Get it right, asshole." Abe smiled faintly at the assassin and put his hand on her shoulder. _Thank you._

_No problem._

Recovering from this rather rude interruption, Manning cleared his throat again. "Anyway, Washington thought I should bring in another agent, and so I did." He gestured to someone in the hallway, and a tall young woman walked in, her very long black hair tucked into a ponytail. She kept her eyes down at the table. Manning gestured to her and then to the team. "This is Catrine Isola DeLuca—our transfer from Italy."

John smiled—poor girl couldn't even speak English. But his smile turned into a gasp of shock as the girl looked up, and the agent found Caterina smirking triumphantly at him.

* * *

_As Vi would say, REVIEW DAMNIT!_

_Kit_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heh, heh, heh! I know, we're so fast! Vi helped via chatroom, 'cause she's in Montana, the Something-Or-Other State! (I have no idea what the state nickname for Montana is!)_

_Enjoy! BTW, piratejester, how's a girl supposed to get a hold of you?! You can't PM!_

_**Warnings/Disclaimers: Feh, the usual. And amazing German-guy rivalry. I mean, seriously, what's hotter than German-guy rivarlry?**_

_Potete capire cosa sto dicendo: Can you understand what I'm saying_

_Scusi: Excuse me_

* * *

Manning looked up because of the agent's reaction. "Something wrong, Agent Myers?"

John couldn't take his eyes off of Caterina. It was absolutely impossible—it couldn't be her.

"Well, Agent Myers?"

John blinked. "O-oh, sorry. I just.....I thought I knew you from somewhere."

Caterina smiled innocently, but her eyes glinted—she knew he knew. "I sorry," she stumbled, "My English very, very not good. First time in America, see?"

Kaye's eye narrowed, and she exchanged glances with Kroenen. _"Potete capire cosa sto dicendo?"_

Caterina looked panicked for a minute, but then she smiled befuddledly. "_Scusi_, I no understand. Your accent very strange."

Kaye scowled. "I lived in Italy for twelve years. I don't have an accent."

"That's quite enough," Manning snapped, "You will treat our new agent with respect, got it?" He turned to Clay. "Agent Clay, show her to her room. Meeting dismissed." The Director fingered his brand-new bright red tie for a moment, and then walked out.

As the team stood up, John saw Max's face—it was scarily pale. As the teen caught up with him outside, John whispered in his ear. "I'm not the only one who recognized her?"

Max shook his head.

* * *

"It's impossible!" Liz announced as she paced back and forth in the library. "That can't be her! We gave her over to the demon council, and they had her and her partner put to death, right? We saw it! She's dead!"

"Well, obviously not," Kaye said, "If she was standing right in front of you." An hour ago, Kaye, Kroenen and Johann had been filled in on what had happened before they arrived at the BPRD. The assassin frowned. "But I know her as well. I met her in Egypt a very long time ago, but I don't remember how." She grinned. "I do know that it ended badly."

"For who?" Max asked. Kaye's grin grew wider. "Oh."

"And how damn obvious can she get?!" Hellboy demanded, his tail lashing in anger. "I mean, Catrine? How damn stupid is that? Catrine, Catrina, Caterina! And what the hell kinda last name is DeLuca?"

"An Italian one," Abe supplied.

"Shut up, Blue."

"Vhat is she doing here, anyvay?" Johann and Kroenen asked at the same time. Both glared at one another, and Kroenen ran a hand through his blonde hair—he had begun taking off his mask around the team—before shooting another glare at Johann and continuing. "You said she had anozer vith her—Elijah, vas it? And vhat of zeir master, Zane?"

"I smashed the bastard's head inta the wall," Hellboy told him. "He ain't alive, that's fer sure."

"Is that not vhat you said about zis Caterina?"

Hellboy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shut up, ya walking wristwatch."

"Valking _killer_ wristvatch," Kroenen corrected smugly. The demon opened his mouth to say something back—something about how he was going to _kill_ the wristwatch—when the door to the library opened. Caterina poked her head in.

"Do you need something, Caterina?" Clay asked, attempting to keep his voice straight, as if he really talking to a new foreign agent, and not some resurrected demoness hell-bent on.....whatever it was she was hell-bent on.

Caterina looked confused. "I sorry, my name not Caterina. Is Catrine, yes?" She stopped, her gaze skimming over John and Max. "I get lost, and I not know where," she paused, "I not know where the 'infirmary' is. One of you take me, yes?"

Kaye stood up and walked over to the woman. "Sure."

Kroenen and Johann stood up at the same time. "I'll go as vell," they said at the same time. Both stopped and glared at each other. "I said, _I_ vill go vith her," they said simultaneously again.

Kaye rolled her eyes and grabbed Caterina out of the room, leading her down the hall. Kroenen and Johann glared at each other once more before both of them sat down.

Max glanced at the doorway. "You think Kaye'll be okay?"

Hellboy shrugged. "Icy'll be fine. 'Sides, if she's not, the walking wristwatch'll know. Ain't they sharin' a life now?" He jerked a thumb at Kroenen, who was tempted to slice it off. Before he could act on it, however, the red alarm went off, flooding the room with noise.

* * *

Kaye sat next to Caterina in the back of the truck, exchanging hand-signs with Kroenen when the demoness wasn't looking. Hellboy pushed his shoulder up against Abe's and thought, _What the hell are they doin'?_

_Sign language, Red. Kaye just told Kroenen that Caterina plays the part of a bumbling new foreigner very well. She has Manning and all the agents convinced._

"You can sign 'bumblin'?" Hellboy muttered out loud, before adding silently, _Not includin' us, 'course. _

_Of course._

John put his hand on Hellboy's thigh, and the demon jumped. _Here, Boy Scout?_

The agent blushed. _Shut up. I'm just trying to talk to you guys. What're Kaye and Kroenen signing about?_

_Kaye says that Caterina has the whole Bureau fooled,_ Abe filled in.

Liz frowned at the three men, before intertwining her hand with Abe's. The fish-man started in surprise, and Hellboy arched an eyebrow._ Excuse ta get cozy?_

The fire-starter gave him a look, and he dropped it. _I'm just trying to talk._ She glanced around the truck at the other agents and made a face. _Ugh. What is it with these red ties? First Manning wears one, and now everyone else? _

Johann's voice laughed, and the team glanced around. Even though he wasn't touching them, the ghost could speak to them. _I vould hate to sink zat Manning started a new fashion trend._

_Damn straight. _Hellboy glanced at Caterina, who was staring at the metal wall above their heads. _What're we gonna do with 'er?_

_What _can_ we do with her?_

Red glanced down at Liz._ I got a few ideas._

_Like?_

_Like?! Like killin' 'er, fer starters!_

Abe rolled his eyes and Johann asked, _How vould you explain zat to Manning?_

Hellboy started to retort, but then stopped and grumbled mentally.

_Hey now,_ came Kaye's voice, _that's not nice, not including us in the conversation. We can hear you, anyway._

Johann sounded puzzled. _Ve?_ Then he realized and glared at Kroenen._ Oh. Of course._

Kroenen was about to reply, when the truck jolted to a stop by an abandoned bridge. Caterina stood up shakily, holding onto the side of the truck as she climbed out. She smiled at Manning. "Very strange, riding in back of truck. In my country, we ride in vans."

"There's a difference?" Hellboy muttered in John's ear. As Kroenen and Johann climbed out, Kroenen's shoulder 'accidentally' bumped into the emergency escape button on Johann's suit. The ghost shouted something as he was ejected. Kroenen smiled innocently as he jumped down. "My sincerest apologies. I must have slipped."

Johann muttered something vivid as he swirled back into his suit. Kaye giggled.

Frowning, Manning gestured for them to come closer, and pointed at something bubbling and sloshing under the bridge. "Hey Fishstick, you know what that is?"

Abe cocked his head to the side. "Mud?"

The 'mud' gurgled and shot out from under the bridge, leaping at the agents. Hellboy drew his gun, but Max shouted, "Don't! It won't do anything! Neither will cutting it!"

Kaye turned to Liz. "Liz! Fry this fucker to kingdom come!"

Liz grinned and burst into flame, stepping towards the monster. The creature groaned and lashed out, completely missing the fire-starter and hitting a tree. Liz laughed, but Kaye and Abe shouted; they both realized what the monster hoped to do.

Crush Liz under the tree.

Someone shouted, and Liz found herself being pushed forward, the tree crashing right behind her. The fire-starter turned around to see Caterina standing behind her, her suit slightly torn from the tree's branches. "You alright?"

Liz blinked. "Um....yeah, I am."

Abe, Hellboy, John and the others rushed over to check on the fire-starter. Hellboy glared at Caterina. "What the hell happened?"

Johann glanced at the Italian from around Hellboy. "I _sink_ zat she just saved Agent Sherman."

* * *

_REVIEW DAMNIT!_

_Kit_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! I'm back from Montana! Things get interesting in this chapter!

_We're making good time, huh? It's cause y'all are reviewing, so keep it up!_

_**Warnings/Disclaimers: We own nothing but Kaye, Caterina, Adam, the red ties and the plot. Max Demone belongs to agentwhite.**_

* * *

"I don't get it." Hellboy paced back and forth, his tail lashing in back and forth in frustration.

Max sighed. "We understood you the first forty times, Hellboy."

"But I just don't get it!" Hellboy whirled on the kid. "Why save Liz? Isn't she here ta kill us all?"

"Maybe she vants to kill us later," Kroenen suggested. "After all, if she had let Liz die, it vould technically have been ze monster who killed her. Now vhat vould you razer tell your master—zat you killed your enemies, or zat somevone beat you to it?"

"Zane is dead!" Hellboy roared. "I already told you that!" Kroenen didn't respond, but the expression on his face didn't change.

Even if he had wanted to reply, he wouldn't have had a chance, because at that moment, Clay walked in. "Guys, Manning's calling another meeting. Another new agent from abroad."

Max looked panicked. "Elijah?"

Clay shrugged. "Didn't get to see him."

"So you know it's a him?"

Clay noticed the kid's nearly gray face. "That's what it says in the dossier. Are you okay, kid?"

Max nodded and stumbled up the stairs after the agent. Looking concerned, the others followed.

* * *

Manning was already in the room when the team walked in, talking to someone who was shielded from the team's view. As they sat down, Manning turned and stepped aside, revealing a young boy around the age of ten. Hellboy snorted. "Manning, what's the kid doing here? Where's the newbie?"

The Director glared at the demon and gestured to the little boy. "This _is_ the new agent."

Red's jaw dropped. "The kid's, like, twelve! He's no agent!"

"Ten, actually," Caterina corrected him, running a hand through the boy's brown hair. "He is little brother of mine. He," she struggled for the word, "telekinetic. Moves things with mind."

Hellboy growled in response and turned to Manning, jabbing the table with his finger. "Look Manning, this is a monster-fighting government facility. We don't have any babysitters here."

Manning arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then who takes care of you?" Hellboy opened his mouth to retort, but Manning cut him off. "And as a matter of fact, Hellboy, no one was asking you. This is our new agent, his name is Adam, get over it." He stood. "Meeting dismissed."

* * *

An hour later, the team sat in the library, waiting for John and Clay, who had gone after the lunch. The doors creaked as they wheeled in the trays. As Clay shut the door behind him, he groaned. "My God, Liz, I think you were right. Everyone is wearing those stupid red ties—I think John and I are the only ones who don't have 'em!"

"Zat is horrendous; Agent Clay, but ve have more pressing matters at hand." Johann nodded absently as he and Kaye poured over a book, Kroenen looking furious in the corner. Clay glanced at the assassin and Hellboy mouthed, "Don't ask," and used his hands to mimic two people shouting then clapped his hands over his ears. Clay nodded. "Okay. So what have we got?"

Kaye looked up from the book. "It says here that demons with the power to manipulate and change their bodies generally can't change their appearance to look younger, but the author isn't positive."

John tossed Hellboy a sandwich. "So we're basically back where we started?"

"You mean with jackshit?" Kaye smiled grimly. "Yeah, exactly."

Hellboy growled. "You know what? I'm just gonna go settle this once and for all!" He marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Liz exchanged glances with Abe. "Do you think he's...." she trailed off.

Abe shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past him." Several minutes later, Hellboy stomped back into the library, dragging Caterina after him. The agent looked absolutely confused, and slightly scared. _Good actress, _John thought, despite himself.

Caterina rubbed her arm when Hellboy released her. "You need something?"

"Cut the crap," Hellboy snapped, "We know exactly who ya are, and we can prove it too! Yer that stupid bitch who was torturin' John and Max!" The demon pulled out his Samaritan. "Own up before I shoot ya!"

Suddenly, Caterina straightened; her shoulders held back and spine straight. In perfect English, with an unmistakably smug tone in her voice, she said, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Agent Hellboy." And then the demoness spun on her heel and walked out.

* * *

John gripped the metal of the bench tighter as the truck rumbled down a gravelly road to Delaware. After Caterina had officially called Red's bluff and flaunted in their faces that there was no way they could catch her, the red alarm set off almost as soon as the demoness shut the door. Now they were shuttling along in the truck, and Caterina was making pleasant conversation with another agent, who was wearing one of those ridiculous red ties. Adam was sitting next to her, silent.

Twenty minutes later—finally—the truck rumbled to a halt, and the agents climbed out. Another agent handed them files. John skimmed through his—plant demon in the form of a giant flower. Great. It told a person what kind of week the BPRD was having if they were being sent out as weed killers.

Abe stretched out a hand and closed his eyes, searching for signs of the demon. Adam stood close behind him, and tapped him gently on the back before stepping away. Liz exchanged glances with John. What did the kid do?

Suddenly, the icthyo-sapien gasped. "Oh dear." Before anyone could ask what he was talking about, a giant vine reared up out of the ground, heading directly for Abe. "Get outta the way!" Hellboy hollered, reaching for his gun.

Abe twisted, his eyes widening in shock when he realized he couldn't move. Before anyone else could take a step, Kaye jumped, pushing Abe out of the way, while simultaneously pulling out a tonfa and slicing the vine in half. Without checking to see if she hit her target, Kaye whirled, grabbing Adam and pinning him to a tree, her tonfa at his throat. "I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't put my teammates in unnecessary danger," she hissed.

When Manning saw the albino, he shouted, "Put him down!" When Kaye didn't move, he roared, _"PUT HIM DOWN, AGENT!"_ With a snort of disgust, Kaye dropped the boy and walked over to Liz, whispering something in the fire-starter's ear. Liz's eyes widened when she realized what the little boy had done.

Abe came over and put a hand on the reincarnate's shoulder. "Thank you. I-I don't know what happened."

Kaye's eyes narrowed as she looked at Adam, who was standing next to Caterina, the demoness running her hands through the boy's hair and murmuring in his ear. "I think I know."

Johann walked up. "Kaye, you mean to say zat ze little boy caused Abe's near-death?!"

"I'd bet my lives on it."

* * *

When Liz and Kaye walked into the library, each carrying a cup of tea, they found the men crowded around something Clay held in his hands. "What's up, boys?"

Clay turned, and the girls could see that he held a red tie in his hands. "I found it in my bedroom this morning, and all of my other ties were gone!" He frowned. "Manning'll kill me if he sees me without a tie, so I guess I'll have to put it on, at least I can buy more."

Kaye frowned and set her cup of tea down. "Let me see that." Clay tossed her the tie, and the minute it touched her hands, it hissed and the assassin dropped it like she had been shocked, her already pale face even whiter. Kroenen looked concerned. "Vhat's vrong?"

The assassin spoke, her voice almost a whisper. "Do _not_ put it on."

Clay looked surprised. "What? Why? I know it's ugly, but—"

"_Don't put it on!"_ Kaye shouted, her voice cracking.

Liz's eyebrows knit together, and she set her cup of tea down, walking over to the reincarnate. "Hey, are you okay, Kaye? You don't look so good."

Kaye didn't answer. Instead, she passed out.

* * *

REVIEW DAMNIT!

_Kit &_ Violet


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

_Hope you like this chapter! It took a lot of work, and I thought of the last part just ten minutes ago! It was hard to get the four most non-confrontational characters (John, Clay, Abe and Max) to get mad._

Enjoy!

_**Warnings/Disclaimers: The usual.**_

_P.S. Delicious Abe/Liz for igbogal, and John/HB for everyone else. Johann/Kaye/Kroenen gets its moment later._

* * *

John tapped his foot in time with the beeping of the heart monitor that Kaye was strapped to. The albino had been in the infirmary for the better half of the day, and she still didn't wake up. When she collapsed, Kroenen, Abe and Johann had rushed her to the infirmary, while he and the others had taken the tie to the technicians, to be examined.

The results had just come back—it was just a hideous red tie.

Max glanced over at the sleeping form. "She'll be alright, won't she?" he whispered. "She has to be, right?"

Hellboy smiled, but his eyes were worried. "Relax, Tech! Icy'll be peachy! She's pretty fuckin' strong!" The demon ended his proclamation with a quiet, "I think."

A moan from the other end of the room startled the team, followed by a shaky voice. "Shut the hell up."

Faster than anyone else, Johann crossed the room, leaning over Kaye, everyone else following. Except Kroenen; the man remained leaning against the wall. "Kaye, are you alright?!"

Kaye cracked a smile. "Do I look alright?"

Johann winced. "You are right, I apologize."

The assassin laughed weakly. "I was kidding!"

Johann's shoulders dropped. "Vell, it is good to know zat you are feeling better."

"No sanks to you."

Johann whirled, facing Kroenen. "Vhat did you say?"

The Nazi kept his eyes on the wall in front of him. "You heard me."

And suddenly, they were off, shouting at each other in high-decibel German, fists at their sides. After several seconds, Hellboy shouted, "Guys! Quit it! We don't have enough time fer yer hissy fits—we got bigger problems!" Neither man listened, but Kaye heard him.

"Well, excuse us!" Kaye snapped, eyes blazing. "Not everything revolves around you!"

"This isn't about me!" Hellboy roared back.

"Red!" Liz shouted. "Get off her case!" And then those two started.

John raised his hands, trying to calm everyone down. "Red, Liz, come on, stop it!"

Clay snorted. "Since when do you babysit _both_ of them?"

John opened his mouth to snap something back, but Max beat him to it. "Quit chewin' his out, you jerk! He's just trying to get everyone to calm the hell down!"

"No one asked you, half-pint!"

Meanwhile, while everyone else was fighting, Abe was trying to calm the catalysts down. "Johann, Kroenen," he pleaded, "Calm down, please."

Kroenen broke away from yelling something—presumably insulting—at Johann and snapped, "Stay out of zis, Fishboy."

Abe reared back, anger on his face. "What did you call me?" And so, the ichtyo-sapien joined the fight.

"Stop!'

Suddenly, everyone froze, their gaze whirling to Kaye. The assassin was sitting up in her bed, her finger on her throat, amplifying her voice. "Get out!" The door was slammed open by some invisible force. When no one moved, Kaye shouted, her eyes blazing white, "I said, _GET OUT!_"

No one made her repeat it again.

* * *

Abe sat alone in the library; _Beethoven's Fifth_ playing loudly. When had it come to _this_, he wondered. They were all fighting over nothing! Sighing, he knew exactly when it had started—when Nuala had died. It might seem completely irrelevant to another, but to Abe it made perfect sense. Ever since the elven princess had died, Abe had begun to withdraw—slightly, but nevertheless withdraw—from the others. He had noticed the brewing storm of feelings between Johann and Kroenen, but had he done anything, warned anyone that the two Germans were past their boiling points and coming close to exploding? No.

A knock on his door startled him. Liz peeked her head in the door. "Abe? Can I come in?"

The icthyo-sapien nodded, and the woman walked in, settling down on the couch next to him. "I hope you aren't still mad at me."

Abe's eyes widened. "Why would I be mad at you? It was Kroenen and Johann I was fighting with!"

Liz shrugged. "I guess, but still. We all were pretty high-strung." Pausing, she asked, "Do you still miss her?"

The fish-man didn't need to ask who she was talking about. "Yes. Immensely."

Another pause. "You have to move on."

Abe sighed. "Why does everyone say that like it's so easy?"

Liz looked up. "It's not. And I can't say that I know how you feel, because I don't. But I've come close." The fire-starter swallowed thickly. "My parents died in that explosion in Pittsburgh. I spent a long time blaming myself, and honestly? It didn't make me feel any better."

"It isn't supposed to." Abe glanced back at his tank, mesmerized by the water—until Liz's voice surprised him.

"Nuala doesn't want this."

Abe looked up. "Doesn't?"

Liz shrugged. "Who are we to know what happens to elves when they die? Maybe they don't die at all. But wherever she is, Abe, Nuala's watching out for you, and the last thing she'd want you to do is suffer for the rest of your life." The fire-starter sighed. "She'd want you to move on, live life, love people."

"Are you sure she wouldn't want me to suffer?"

Liz's eyes widened. "Of course not, Abe!" She paused and grinned. "Nuada might, but like Kaye said, he's an asshole, and no one cares about his opinion anyway. I hope wherever he is, Nuala is giving him a good ass-whooping."

Abe smiled for real for the first time in a long time, and Liz smiled back. "That's the Abe I know and love!" Realizing what she said, the fire-starter blushed. Abe cocked his head to the side, and then hugged her. Liz was startled for a few moments, before returning the gesture.

They sat like that for several minutes before Abe asked, "After this is all over, would you like to go on a date?"

* * *

John and Hellboy sat in the demon's room; the agent on the bed and Hellboy absently lifting weights. Suddenly, Red dropped the weight he was holding, startling the agent, and asked, "Where's this goin', Boy Scout?"

John sat up, unceremoniously dumping a tabby from his chest. "Where's what going, Red?"

Hellboy groaned, but he didn't budge. "Us. Where are we goin'?"

John's eyebrows furrowed. "Hellboy, what do you mean?"

Red sighed, frustrated, his tail whipping and curling in agitation. "I mean, what comes next? Marriage? Kids? We can't even _have_ kids!"

John shrugged. "We could adopt."

The demon snorted. "Yeah, 'cause they're totally gonna give two guys their own kid. And one of them isn't even human."

"So? I'll register as a single parent."

They were silent for a few moments before John said, "I love you, you know."

Hellboy turned. "What?"

The human slid off the bed, cats giving him room on the floor. "You heard me, Hellboy. I don't give a damn if you're red, or if you have enough cats to open a shelter," he paused and grinned. "Or if you eat enough in one day to feed a small, third-world country. I love you, and no matter how much you gripe and point out your faults, that isn't gonna change." The agent sighed. "My uncle used to say that we like people for their qualities, but we love them for their defects." John grinned. "And you're one helluva defective demon."

Hellboy paused, but then the demon broke out into a grin. "C'mere you." He wrapped the human in his arms, before kissing him lightly. A few moments later, Hellboy's rumbling chuckle vibrated through John's chest, and the demon said, "Ya know, you ain't perfect either."

* * *

The next day, while Kaye was being discharged from the infirmary, the team sat in the library, Johann and Kroenen as far away from each other as possible. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Kaye walked in. She nodded in the team's direction and smiled thinly, avoiding Kroenen and Johann, instead, sitting down next to Liz, across from John, Hellboy, Max and Clay. "Hey guys."

Hellboy arched an eyebrow at her blatant avoidance of the two Germans and Max leaned over and hissed in his ear, "She isn't talking to either of them."

Hellboy snorted. "Hell, I'm just glad she's talking to _us_." Kaye's eyes briefly flicked over to him, and he grinned. "So, Icy, feelin' like kickin' some demon ass?"

Kaye smiled, her lips pressed tightly together. Hellboy arched his second eyebrow. "Somethin' wrong, Icy?"

The assassin shrugged. "Nothing, Red. It's just that I'll be leaving shortly."

A collective "What?!" echoed across the study. Kaye checked the grandfather clock across the room from her, ignoring the Nazi that was leaning against it, and stood. "Yes—as a matter of fact, I leave in twenty minutes." She glanced around at the shocked faces. "I have friends in Europe that might be able to help us, and I'm going to pay them a visit."

"How do you know they'll help us?" Liz asked.

Kaye grinned. "I've saved their lives too many times for them to refuse." The albino shrugged. "So long story short, I'm leaving for the Czech Republic in," she checked the clock again, "eighteen minutes. _Alone_," she added pointedly, as Johann had stepped forward out of the corner of her eye.

Max stood and tossed something to the assassin, who caught it in her left hand, opening her palm to reveal a rosary. Without a word, she put it on. Max pouted. "You aren't even going to ask what it does?"

Kaye laughed. "Fine Max, what does it do?"

The teen grinned. "It's an everything. Bad spirit and spell repeller, absorber and re-director. The works."

The assassin looked at the rosary. "The works, huh? Thanks, I won't lose it." With another glance at the clock, she headed out.

Once she was gone, Hellboy turned to the Germans. "You two are so fucked."

The demon received two simultaneous, "Shut ze hell up"'s for his wisecrack. In fact, he was going to continue, but the red alarm cut him off.

* * *

An hour later, the team was climbing down the ladder into an abandoned silver mine, rocks and dirt falling on them with every step. As they reached the bottom, Clay whispered, his flashlight illuminating his face, "Guys, we need to keep it down and walk lightly here. The techies say that the subterranean activity from the entities and normal animals like moles has made this place pretty unstable."

Hellboy stepped forward. "How bad could it be?"

His answer was five tons of rocks falling down on them.

* * *

When the dust cleared, Hellboy did a quick head count. "Liz, Clay, Abe, Max, John....hey, where're Kroenen and Johann?"

Suddenly, the demon's walkie-talkie buzzed. "Marco," a rather weary but definitely German voice sounded from the speakers. Hellboy clicked the talk button. "Polo. Hey Johann, looks like you're trapped. The rock blocked us off from you."

"Oh no...." the voice moaned. Hellboy arched an eyebrow. It wasn't like Johann to respond like that. "Hey look, buddy, no worries. No need ta get so freaked. We can still see the ladder. We'll climb up and get a team ta get ya out."

The voice answered, "No, Hellboy, you misunderstood me. You see, I am not trapped here alone."

A split second later, Kroenen's voice burst over the speakers, so loudly that Hellboy could hear him through the wall of rock. "You mean zat ve are stuck down here, _togezer_?!"

* * *

REVIEW DAMNIT! OR ELSE WE WON'T POST FOR WEEKS!

_We mean it, damnit!_

_Kit &_ Violet


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, things get interesting here!

_Sorry, we're in a rush!_

_**Warnings/Disclaimers: The usual!**_

* * *

Johann couldn't believe his luck. First Kaye refused to talk to him, and now he was stuck down here with Kroenen, waiting for help. Twenty minutes ago, Hellboy had told him that they were climbing up the ladder, and that help was coming. Or was it thirty minutes ago? "Vhat time is it?"

"I don't know," came the sarcastic reply, "Maybe I vould be able to tell if zere vas any light down here."

Pressing the escape hatch on his suit, Johann swirled out, and the tunnel was filled with light. The ghost saw that Kroenen was perched on a rock, leaning against the tunnel wall. Walking up to him, Johann put his hand over the Nazi's watch. He had been right; twenty minutes had passed. He swirled back to his corner, but didn't go back into his suit. "You know, you don't deserve her."

He had expected Kroenen to snap back, or to say that it was none of his business, but the other man surprised him. "I know zat."

Continuing, Johann said, "You hurt her very badly. Even I vasn't able to pick up ze pieces."

"I know zat."

Arching an eyebrow, Johann stared at the man. "You don't deny it?"

"Of course not!" Kroenen snapped. "You sink I don't know zat I hurt her? You sink zat I don't know zat she should have so much better zan me? You sink I didn't torture myself for so many years, vishing I could take it all back and start over?!" The Nazi paused for a moment, and then hissed, "And qvite frankly, vhat makes you sink zat you can lecture me? You sink zat knowing her for four years gives you superiority?"

"I never hurt her."

Kroenen was about to snap something back, and the work next to Johann's head shifted and then flew across the tunnel, a red fist where it once was. In several minutes, a human-sized hole appeared, and Hellboy stuck his head in, before sticking it back out. "Found 'em!" And voice shouted something unintelligible, and Hellboy hollered back, "Yeah, they're both in one piece!" Grinning back at the Germans, he said, "We got some good news. Abe's got a way we can catch the demon-bitch."

Hearing this, the two Germans scrambled out of the cave and up the ladder, blinking at the light. The team was waiting for them in the truck, sans Caterina and Adam. "Vell," Johann said as he climbed into the truck, "Vhat is zis plan of yours?"

"We catch her."

Kroenen glanced at John. "Elaborate."

"You know how in court when the defendant won't confess to the court, and the lawyers have no proof, they film them with a hidden camera or record them or something?" Kroenen nodded. "Well, Caterina's pretty cocky that we're never gonna prove that she's doing anything. So if we can tape her, we can catch her."

Johann clapped his hands together. "Brilliant! But who vill ve send in to talk to her?"

"John," Liz said at the same time Hellboy said, "Me." Both glared at each other and Hellboy snapped, "No way are we sendin' him in there with her again! Not after what happened last time."

"Red," Liz argued, "Do you really think she's gonna tell you anything?"

"Yes! She's gonna rub in my face that I can't protect him!"

"I don't need protecting!" John snapped.

"Guys, enough!" A voice from the corner of the truck startled them. It was Max, leaning against the truck wall with his arms over his chest. "Neither of you are going. I am."

"You?"

"Why you?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Because, I know her better than all of you. And besides, I'm sixteen—not that much of a threat. She's more likely to gloat to me, because she thinks I can't protect _myself_."

"Can you?" Kroenen asked.

The teen glared at him, his hands lighting with plasma energy. "Yes! You think I'd still be alive if I couldn't? I may not be Hellboy's size, but I can take care of myself." He winked. "And besides, I'm the one with the key to the tech closet."

Hellboy frowned. "Fine. Just be careful."

Max grinned and saluted, "Heil Hitler." The wisecrack earned him a death glare from the resident Nazi, and Max spent the rest of the ride making sure Kroenen's hands were nowhere near his knives.

* * *

Max paced anxiously in front of Caterina's room, comparing the pros and cons of walking in. So far he had this;

Pros: catching the bitch at her own game and having her killed....again.

Cons: getting slaughtered by her and her crazy pseudo-brother.

Neither option sounded like much fun. The teen was just about to start pacing again when the door opened and Caterina stuck her head out. "You need something?" But when she saw that he was alone, and a feral grin crossed her face. "Oh, it's just you. Come in."

Max played nervously with a button on his shirt and stepped in the room, jumping as the door shut behind him. "Why the hell are you here?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

Caterina shrugged. "Why the hell not? It isn't like you can prove it. But as for what I'm doing here," she grinned as she answered his next question, "I'm more or less here to kill you all and destroy the BPRD from the ground up."

The teen arched an eyebrow. He couldn't help what he said next. "Oh? Alone? What happened to your master, Zane?"

To his surprise, Caterina laughed. "Now, if I told you about Zane, there wouldn't be any fun in the game, would there?"

Satisfied, if not slightly confused, Max stood up. "Well, I gotta go." Before the demoness could say anything, the teen was out the door and bolting down the hallway. Caterina smirked after him and made a gesture with her hand—Adam stepped out from the shadows, the boy's form pitch-black, his eyes bright coals of light. "That's right, Max," the demoness hissed after him. "Run to Manning."

* * *

John smiled triumphantly as he and the rest of team walked towards the auditorium. The giant room was seldom used, unless there was a huge case, and Manning had called a meeting ten minutes ago. It was the perfect opportunity to prove to Manning that Caterina was a fake.

As they walked into the auditorium, the silence should have tipped them off. Instead, Max rushed up to Manning, holding up a flash drive. "Manning, Catrine isn't who she says she is! She's Caterina!"

Manning looked unresponsive, hypnotized even, as he said, "I know."

Liz arched an eyebrow. "What?"

A slow, steady clapping snapped the team's attention to the front, where Caterina stood on the 'stage', applauding them. Adam stood next to her, a pitch-black body with bright, glowing eyes. _A darkling, _John realized. That explained why he couldn't speak.

"So," she said, smirking, "Have we finally understood? You thought you had me this entire time, didn't you? Thought you were smart? Well, you were wrong. You see," the demoness's grin widened, "I've had your precious bureau in the palm of my hand this entire time."

Abe gasped. "The ties!"

Caterina laughed, delighted. "Too little too late, Abe!" She sighed dramatically. "If only you had figured it out sooner, you would have saved Kaye such suffering...."

"What the hell d'ya do ta Icy, ya demon bitch!" Hellboy demanded.

"She's not a demon."

Everyone turned to see Kaye walk into the auditorium. The assassin was looking worse for the wear; dark circles were under her eyes, and her face looked pale and drawn—veins were clearly visible on her arms and neck. Clay looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

Caterina looked slightly amused. "Yes, Kaye, what _do_ you mean?"

"You aren't a demon," Kaye said, glaring directly at the woman in question, "And neither are Zane or Elijah. You're gods." At the team's shocked gasps, Kaye continued. "I didn't meet you in Egypt; I met you in the Fertile Crescent—Mesopotamia. You, Zane and Elijah—or Catrin-ra, Zan-ra and Elija-ra, as you were referred to as back then—were gods of chaos and destruction. I was a sacrifice." The albino smirked. "I'm sure you still have the scars from our encounter."

Caterina's eyes narrowed. "You!"

Max interrupted, sounding slightly panicked. "Um, I'm sorry Kaye, but did you use the word 'are' in a sentence referring to Zane and Elijah?"

Kaye nodded. "Of course. You think she's here to kill us? We're just here—a detour, if you will. The _noble goddess_ isn't here for us."

The goddess looked amused. "Oh really? Well then, indulge us. What am I here for?"

"You're here to reawaken Zane and Elijah, and I presume also to throw the world into delicious chaos." Kaye smirked. "And I know how to stop you." The assassin started to murmur in another language—Mesopotamian, Hellboy supposed. Caterina's eyes widened and she shrieked at the hypnotized agents and Adam. "Stop her! Shut her up!"

But before anyone could react, a bright white light blinded the team, and when they opened their eyes, they were hovering above the middle of a lake.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Clay asked as he took off his tie, throwing it as far away from him as possible and running a hand through his sopping wet hair.

Kaye wrung water out of her ponytail and answered, "Niagara Falls."

"Where are the falls?"

The assassin pointed over the trees, where the very top of the falls could be seen. Abe nodded. "Alright. Next question, why are we here?"

"And what happened to Caterina?" John asked.

Kaye sighed. "The spell only locked Caterina back in Hell for a fortnight." Hellboy gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Two weeks. And we're here to wait for help."

"Help?" Max blinked.

The albino nodded. "You know Newton's law 'for every action there is an opposite and equal reaction'?"

Hellboy nodded, much to the team's surprise. "Yeah, but what's this got ta do with the demon—goddess, whatever—bitch?"

"It _means_, that for every god and goddess of darkness, there is a light counterpart. As it so happens, Zane, Elijah and Caterina were so powerful; there was only one light goddess that could equal the three of them. I summoned her."

Johann nodded, and then remembered something. "Vait! Caterina said you vould suffer! Vhat did she do to you?"

Kaye shrugged and smiled, but the gesture was strained and tired. "Nothing. I'm fine, I swear."

"So what do we do now?" Max asked.

Kaye shrugged again and pulled off her weapons, setting them out to dry. "Wait."

* * *

REVIEW DAMNIT OR WE'LL HOLD OUT!

_Damn straight! Oh, and read Skeleton In The Closet!_

_Kit &_ Violet


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry, we're in a rush! _

Review!

_Rock'nSlash, you get your character in this and more in depth next chapter!! _

_**Warnings/Disclaimers: The usual. Aya, Inanna and Utu are actual gods and goddesses.**_

* * *

The team knew something was going to happen when their campfire mysteriously blew out, and Kaye stood. They had been up all night, despite Kaye's reassurances that Caterina and her lackeys were safely in Hell. Currently, Kaye was their best bet at survival, and she obviously knew something that they didn't, so as long as she didn't sleep, no one else did.

One star in the sky—which was starting to become pink with dawn—suddenly grew much brighter. The team shielded their eyes, and when the light cleared, there stood a woman that hadn't been there before. The woman's hair was blonde, and her dress was the lightest pinks, oranges and peaches. A small sun glowed where the dress fastened at her shoulder. Another person, a young girl in a white dress, stood behind her.

Kaye smirked. "May I introduce Aya, the Mesopotamian goddess of dawn?"

Aya glanced around, her eyes settling on Kaye. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Ishtar? Is that you?"

Abe, Max, Johann and Kroenen's gazes shot over to Kaye. "Did she mean Ishtar, Ishtar?" Abe asked, "As in Ishtar, Mesopotamian goddess of war?"

Kaye's smirk merely widened. "Hey, I told you I wasn't always human." Turning to Aya, she frowned. "You'll never believe who's back." When Aya didn't answer, the assassin elaborated. "That stupid concubine? Remember?"

"Catrin?"

"Yeah. She's back."

Aya arched a delicate eyebrow. "Alone?"

"No," Johann supplied. "She is trying to avaken Zane and Elijah."

"Zan and Elija," Kaye translated.

Aya's attendant gasped, and the goddess glanced at her. "Well," she said slowly, as if choosing her words carefully, "That is quite the pity for the human world, but I am afraid I cannot help."

"What?" Hellboy shouted, "Why the hell not?" The goddess's attention turned to him, and under her gaze, even Hellboy was cowed into a, "Ma'am."

"Because," she explained, "I've no time to deal with mortal affairs." She turned to Kaye. "All is not well with our brothers and sisters, and I pray you come home soon."

The albino shrugged. "Can't. I have quite a while left to serve my time as a reincarnate, and even when I come home, I'll be dragging him along behind me." She jerked a thumb and Kroenen. Shrugging, Kaye smiled at Aya. "Well then, sister, I'm not one to keep you. I'll see you in several hundred thousand years, and in the meantime, keep Utu and Inanna from killing each other."

Aya smiled back, and she and her attendant disappeared. Liz whirled on the assassin. "You let her go?!"

"I had to." Kaye frowned at the fire-starter. "The goddesses of Mesopotamia were a bunch of prissies. If we pressured her, she'd probably get mad and curse us. And that's the last thing we need."

"So what do we do now?" Max looked worried.

Kaye rubbed her temples. "I don't know. I had hoped she would help us, and now? Hell, the only thing I'm certain of it that I'd like to throw myself off a cliff now." Standing up, she turned and walked into the woods.

* * *

A half an hour later, Kroenen went look for her. Hellboy and the others had decided to go find food, while he was sent to get more firewood.

She spotted him first. "Over here." As he walked over, he saw her sitting with her knees tucked to her chest. Her face was wet.

Kroenen was surprised. "Were you.....?" For her sake, he didn't finish the sentence.

Kaye's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? Oh, yeah." She sighed, her shoulders heaving. "I don't know what to do, Kroenen. I thought I was on top of everything—that we would get Aya's help, and it would be done. And we could move on. But now? I'm so clueless!"

Kroenen sat down next to her and put a hand on her knee. "You can't alvays be on top of sings, Kaye. It's alright to be stressed sometimes."

In a lightning fast movement, Kaye grabbed the man's wrist and flipped it over, pulling up the sleeve to reveal a row of cuts. Several looked days old. The albino gave him a calculating glance. "And I suppose you're been rather stressed as well, haven't you?"

The Nazi pulled his hand out of her grip and sighed. "It is a hard habit to break. Krauss has me vondering more and more lately." There was silence for a moment. "Vhy did you take me back, after everything I did to you?"

"How could I not," Kaye asked. At Kroenen's confused glances, she smiled half-heartedly. "I don't know how to explain it either, but I just couldn't. Despite everything, I walked around for more than sixty years feeling empty. When I saw you a few years ago, I was so angry, but I was so happy to see you, to see that you were still alive."

"So what do we do now? After all of zis is over, I mean."

Kaye shrugged. "I don't know."

Kroenen thought for a moment. I suppose we could get married."

The albino shrugged again. "Hey, why not? It sounds like a good idea."

The man blinked at her nonchalant answer, and rummaged around in his satchel for something, finally pulling out a silver pocket watch. "Here. I know zis isn't much, but it vas my fazer's."

Kaye smiled and tucked it into her own bag. "Thanks. It's more practical than a ring." She stood. "I suppose we should be getting firewood, shouldn't we?"

* * *

When the two got back, hauling several logs of wood, Kaye and Kroenen found that food wasn't the only thing Hellboy and the others found. The demon's stone hand was firm around the arm of Aya's attendant.

They stood that way for a few minutes before Kaye said, "I hope you aren't planning on eating her."

* * *

_Sorry it's so short, it's a teaser! Review!_

_Kit &_ Violet


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, sorry it took so long, but I fractured my ankle and Vi broke her wrist.....so we've been out of commision for a while._

This is a bit of a nothing chapter, but it's still good!

_Kinda of like the fun thing before the big battle!_

This chapter was supposed to be longer, but we decided that the Kaye/Johann part will be in the next chapter!

_Actually, this whole story was supposed to be shorter, but I had a really good idea, so it'll be a few chapters longer!_

_**Warnings: The usual**_

_**Disclaimers: We own nothing but the plot, Kaye, Aya (our version, anyway), Caterina, Zane and Elijah. Max belongs to agentwhite, and Kat is Rock'nSlash's cameo! We forgot to mention that Ishtar is an actual Mesopotamian goddess as well. We got the funny story from some website.**_

* * *

Several minutes later, once the attendant had been freed and the fire had been started, Kaye turned to the girl. "So then, any particular reasons you ditched your mistress, or did you just want to gawk at us?"

The attendant looked offended, and brushed the dirt off of her peach-colored pants. "My apologies, Ishtar. I didn't mean to offend; I merely wanted to—"

Kaye held up a hand. "My name isn't Ishtar, and it won't be for a long while still. In the meantime, my name is Kaye."

"If I can ask," Max interrupted, "Why _exactly_ are you Kaye now, and not Ishtar?"

The reincarnate shrugged. "Back then, it was Aya and I who were the counterparts for Zane, Elijah and Caterina. But when they tried the first time in Mesopotamia—to overthrow the world—none of the other gods could stop them. So I volunteered to take them down, in the form of a human sacrifice, since they weren't expecting it. But since I was human, they could curse me—and I couldn't counter. And they did—I spend one hundred thousand years as a reincarnate, and then I get to go home." She turned to the attendant. "And speaking of home, what are you doing here......"

"Kat," the attendant said. Hellboy jumped up and drew his gun. Kaye, Kat and the others looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um, what the hell are you doing?" Liz arched an eyebrow.

"She said her name was _Kat_!" Hellboy glanced around at the others.

Kat looked at Kaye. "Am I perhaps missing something?"

Kroenen shrugged offhandedly. "Hellboy is being an idiot. Nosing new." Ignoring the glare he received, he turned to Kat. "Now zen, moving on. Vhy are you here?"

"Because I want to help!" At the surprised glances, Kat frowned. "I can think for myself, thank you very much—not everything I do depends on my mistress. And I have enough power to rival most human mages."

"Humans don't have mages any more," Max told her.

"Oh—well then, to rival most human mages of the past." Kat took a deep breath. "I believe I can help you take care of Caterina and her friends."

John and Abe exchanged glances. "Why do I think this has more to do than just helping a stranded goddess and a handful of humans?"

Kat looked down. "Things are bad at home. Zan and Elija weren't put to death by the demon council you handed them over to—they were exiled back home. Catrin escaped, and while she's wreaking havoc here, Zan and Elija aren't exactly angels back home."

"So zen, two birds vith vone stone?"

The attendant glanced at Johann. "As much as I hate it, yes."

"Any plan?" John asked.

Kaye shrugged. "We do what Caterina doesn't expect us to do."

"S'plain."

The reincarnate glanced at Hellboy. "She expects us to come in with a detailed plan, and expects us to fall apart if a single thing fails. So we do what you do best; we go in, wing it, and pray we come out with all our body parts and—hopefully—the world."

Everyone looked at each other, exchanging surprised glances. Was she serious? It was several minutes before Max shrugged. "What the hell. It's the only thing we've got."

Kaye stood. "Okay, great. Well, we have twelve days left—not counting the rest of today. I say we stay here for now, build up strength." She glanced at Kat. "Besides, Aya's power is strongest in twelve days." She grinned. "I take it that you aren't only using your own power?"

Kat returned the grin. "Exactly. What my mistress doesn't know might very well save the world."

* * *

"I'm bored."

Hellboy sat against a rock, his tail whishing back and forth on the ground. John sighed. "So are the rest of us."

Night had fallen, and the team sat around the fire. Kaye glanced up at the demon, and then her eyes flicked to Johann, who was fiddling with a small leather drawstring bag. The assassin chuckled. "And to think that four years ago, you were telling me to forget." Kroenen looked up in surprise, and Kaye made a dismissive hand gesture.

There was a frown in Johann voice. "Zis is different. She died."

"And Kroenen didn't?"

Liz looked for one to another. "What are you talking about?"

Johann looked at Kaye, who shrugged. "Don't look at me; she's _your_ wife."

The ghost sighed. "My vife died forty years ago."

"What was she like?"

Johann looked up in surprise at Liz. "She vas.....vonderful. Her name vas Annabelle. Zere vasn't anysing in ze vorld zat could make her upset. And she constantly smiled—no matter vhat."

Even Hellboy looked sympathetic. "Sounds nice."

"She vas. I loved her very much, and it vas very hard to let go." He looked at the group of faces. "Annabelle vas killed to spite to me. A time bomb. I almost couldn't believe it—zat she vas gone." Johann laughed. "And zen, sirty-four years later, Kaye came along, and more or less slapped ze grief out of me." Glancing at Kroenen, he added, "Naturally, I reciprocated."

"Ha, ha," Kaye retorted back dryly. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of my fiancée."

There was a moment's pause before Liz wrapped her arms around the reincarnate sitting right next to her and hugged her. "Oh Kaye! That's wonderful!"

Max grinned. "When's the wedding? Is there gonna be cake?"

Hellboy glared at Kroenen. "Ya better treat 'er well, buddy."

Kroenen rolled his eyes, compulsively running a hand through his blond hair. "Vhat are you, her fazer?"

"I might be."

"I doubt zis highly. She is older zan you are." This earned him two handfuls of dirt to the face—one from Kaye and one from Liz. "I meant as a goddess!" the assassin spluttered as everyone burst into laughter.

Hellboy turned to John, who was sitting right next to Johann. "Okay, Boy Scout. You next."

John blinked. "What?"

"A story. C'mon, let's here it."

The agent blushed, and started in a mumble. "Well, I don't really know what to talk about."

"Anything!" Liz said, an arm still wrapped around Kaye. She smiled slyly. "Any_one_, too."

"I think I'll pass."

"Like hell!" Hellboy grinned.

Surprisingly, John grinned back. "You asked for it." He turned to Clay. "Hey Clay, what was Hellboy's excuse for the last time he broke out, and came back all scratched up?"

The agent thought for a moment. "Um, I think he said he got in a fight with a demon and had to jump through a window." He turned to the demon. "Isn't that where you got all those little scratches?"

Hellboy was about to respond when his eyes narrowed. "Boy Scout, don't ya dare!"

John's grin widened. "Well, he didn't jump out of a window."

Abe arched a non-existent eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Boy Scout, _don't_!"

The agent shrugged, ignoring the demon's protests. "He got those cuts from washing his cats."

Liz, Kaye, Max and Abe burst out laughing, Hellboy grumbling. He glared at Abe as the fish-man laughed longer than anyone else. "Okay, okay! We get it, I'm hilarious!" When Abe still didn't stop laughing, Red pushed him off the log he was sitting on—the laughter abruptly stopped.

Hellboy smirked. "Hey, it's my turn!" He leered at John. "Well, the shoe's on the other foot now, huh?"

John paled, but straightened. "There's nothing you could embarrass me about."

"Oh yeah? What about Beth?"

"You _wouldn't_."

"Watch me, babe."

Kroenen arched an eyebrow. "Who is Beth?" Kat glanced at Kaye, who shrugged.

Red lowered his voice to a mock-whisper. "Beth is Boy Scout's motorcycle."

John looked indignant. "So? People name their boats!"

Suddenly, Kaye started laughing. Clay arched an eyebrow. "Something funny about boats, Kaye?"

The assassin shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I just find it so funny that someone like John was—" She started laughing again.

"Was what?" John asked, nervous.

"Since I'm a reincarnate, I can see who people were in their past lives. And you, well people like _you_ come along once in a millennia, and it's so ridiculous!"

John relaxed slightly. "Really? Who was I?"

"You were Lucas Williams, a U.S. sniper in the Vietnam War who killed thirty-eight people."

Clay looked stunned. He pointed to John. "You mean _he_—_our_ John—was a _sniper_?!"

John made a face at the older agent. "Well, you don't have to rub it in." He turned to Abe. "Your turn."

Abe cocked his head to the side. "Well—I—I don't know what to talk about!"

"Tell somesing humorous," Kroenen said, "I'm sure Hellboy has screwed up enough to do somesing funny."

Blue paused to think. "Well, there was the time when he wanted to try one of my rotten eggs when we were young....."

"No!" Hellboy hollered. "Enough makin' fun of Hellboy! Talk about someone else!"

The icthyo-sapien thought for another second. "Well, how about that time Manning was drunk?"

Max's jaw dropped. "Manning? _Drunk?!_ No way!"

Abe simply nodded, a smile—well, as much of a smile as he could pull off—playing on his lips.

"Like _hammered_ or just slightly tipsy?" Kaye asked, leaning forward. This was gold. Even Kat looked interested—and she didn't even know who Manning was.

"He emptied a whole bottle of scotch."

Hellboy and Kaye looked at each other. "Hammered."

"What did he do?" John asked.

Blue was enjoying this immensely—he knew he had them. "You mean, besides stumble around and almost let loose several dangerous experiments?"

"How dangerous?"

"Friday's batch."

Hellboy whistled low. "Shit." Abe seemed to be done, sitting up with a smirk on his face, so the demon turned to Max. "Yer next."

The teen shrugged. "Um, well, I grew up in California. My mom and dad were Sue and Thomas Demone, and I basically had a normal childhood—besides the fact that I'm smarter than most government scientists and that I can form plasma energy in my hands."

Hellboy stuck his tongue out. "Boo! That's boring!"

Max made an even stranger face. "Well _excuse_ me!" He shrugged. "Well, there was one time when these demon dogs attacked the kids in my classroom, but if that's too boring for you....." He trailed off and grinned.

Liz slapped Hellboy. "Smooth move Red." Then she smiled. "My turn? Great! I have a really good story. My mom used to tell me it all the time!"

"I sought ve vere supposed to talk about ourselves," Kroenen said.

The fire-starter gave him a look. "I grew up, had a normal life until I killed my parents on accident in an explosion in Pittsburgh, and then spent the rest of my life up until 2004 going from the BPRD to mental hospitals and back. Can we move on?"

Abashed, the man nodded, and the smile returned to Liz's face. "Okay. Anyway, here's the story;

"_A despondent woman was walking along the beach when she saw a bottle on the sand. She picked it up and pulled out the cork. Whoosh! A big puff of smoke appeared._"

'You have released me from my prison,' the genie told her. 'To show my thanks, I grant you three wishes. But take care, for with each wish, your mate will receive double of whatever you request.'

'Why?' the woman asked. 'That bum left me for another woman.'

'That is how it is written,' replied the genie.

The woman shrugged and then asked for a million dollars. There was a flash of light, and a million dollars appeared at her feet. At the same instant, in a far-off place, her wayward husband looked down to see twice that amount at his feet.

'And your second wish?'

'Genie, I want the world's most expensive diamond necklace.' Another flash of light, and the woman was holding the precious treasure. And, in that distant place, her husband was looking for a gem broker to buy his latest bonanza.

'Genie, is it really true that my husband has two million dollars and more jewels that I do, and that he gets double of whatever I wish for?'

The genie said it was indeed true.

'Okay, genie, I'm ready for my last wish,' the woman said. 'Scare me half to death.'

There was a brief pause before everyone burst into laughter again—Hellboy's loud roar scaring several crows from their perches. Kaye wiped tears from her eyes and glanced at Kroenen, who was clutching his sides. "Damn, I don't know how we're going to top that."

Kroenen looked up suddenly. "Kaye, do you remember zat time ven Rasputin got his beard stuck in the gears of my vorkshop?"

The assassin brightened. "And he couldn't get it out, no matter what spells he tried, because I'd spelled the gears to never break or submit to magic, and didn't tell you?"

"Vell—I didn't know zen zat you even had magic, but zat's beside ze point. And zen ve couldn't figure out how to get him out—"

"And he wouldn't cut it?"

"And zen Ilsa—"

"Showed up and stuck her bitchy little head where it didn't concern her, and—"

"She got her hair stuck as vell?"

"Yeah! And then I remember what I'd done, but I couldn't tell you—because you didn't know I was a reincarnate yet—"

"And so you just suggested ve leave zem? And zen Cook saw us as ve vere valking down ze hall—"

"And she asked where Rasputin and Ilsa were—"

"And you pointed back to my vorkshop—"

"And said that they were 'Stuck in a _hairy_ situation'?"

The two assassins looked at each other, grinning widely, and Kaye sighed. "Good times. That was almost as fun as when I dyed Ilsa's hair and eyebrows green." She looked at the Nazi. "Did she ever figure out it was me?"

Kroenen shrugged. "She suspected, but she could prove anysing....." he paused and finished uncomfortably, "because you left."

Across the fire, Johann huffed. Clay glanced at the three and cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Um, well, I know I can't top that." The agent glanced at his watch. "And I don't want to. I'm bushed, damnit."

The rest of the team mumbled some form of agreement, and Abe and Max kicked out the fire. Each person went to their separate corner to sleep, and the clearing was silent—at least until Kaye's voice sounded again.

"How the hell'd she ever wash the green out, anyway?"

* * *

REVIEW DAMNIT!

_Kit &_ Violet


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, here it is! This is like a nothing chapter and the just-before-the-serious-action chapter. _

Enjoy! We got some delicious Johann/Kaye for you!

_Next chapter will be the last!_

_**Warnings/Disclaimers: The usual**_

* * *

Liz shrieked giddily as she flew through the air, but her shriek was cut off as she tucked into a roll and landed, several feet away from where Kaye and Abe were practicing hand-to-hand combat. The fire-starter stood up and gave Hellboy a thumbs-up. "Good job, Red!"

The demon nodded. "Shit, I'm beat! Kaye, how much longer we gotta do this?"

Kaye glanced at him before ducking as Abe's foot whirled over her head. Her arm shot out and with a faint thud, Abe found himself on the ground on his back. The assassin stood, and shrugged. "What time is it?"

John looked up from where he and Clay were stripping guns. The agent glanced at his watch. "Three. We've been at it since eight."

Kaye's eyes widened in surprise. "Shit. I'd say we're done." Hellboy cheered, and she smirked. "Hey, tomorrow we do all this for real." Tomorrow was the day that Caterina was returning from Hell, and the day the team was going back to kill her—they had spent the past twelve days training for it.

Liz pulled the scrunchie out of her hair, and turned to where Johann and Kat were attempting some sort of spell. From the singed ends of Kat's hair, it wasn't going too well. "Any luck?"

Johann looked up. "An immense amount, actually. Ve have success!"

"Sweet!"

The team glanced over at Max, who had dropped his double swords and was doing a victory dance—Kroenen standing next to him and watching in disturbed amusement. "Victory is ours!"

The Nazi glanced at Johann. "Congrats." Johann shot him a look, but didn't answer.

Liz looked at Kaye, who shrugged. To the rest of them, she hollered, "We're done! Get some food!" The assassin turned and walked into the woods, making a hand gesture behind her back—seconds later, Johann stood up and followed her.

* * *

Kaye only turned once she knew that they were far from the camp. "I'm sorry."

Johann looked confused. "Vhatever for?"

"For all this," she said, "I know what I said four years ago, and I know that I should hate Kroenen for what he did. But I can't and I don't."

"I realize zis; you have explained it before—"

"Let me finish." The reincarnate looked at Johann and smiled. "And I know you want to protect me—but I'm not your wife. You are my closest friend, and you always will be. But I need to know for sure, beforehand, that tomorrow you can suck it up and be friends with me instead of enemies with Kroenen."

Johann thought for a few moments, then stepped forward, wrapping the girl in a hug. "For you."

Kaye returned the gesture. "Thank you."

Johann stepped back and turned to walk back to the camp. He jabbed a finger at Kaye as they walked. "But _after_ tomorrow, no promises."

Kaye laughed.

* * *

As the fire blazed, the team reviewed its plan. Max would get the team into the BPRD, then Abe and Johann were to hold of any magical attacks. Hellboy, Liz, Kat, John, Clay, and Kroenen would confront Caterina and her hypnotized agents, and Kaye and Kat were to lock the bitch away.

"So," Hellboy said, "Sounds easy enough." Next to him, John pointed at the demon, signed something, and made a face. Kroenen smirked and Kaye laughed as she signed a reply. Hellboy looked confused. "When did ya learn sign language?!"

"Two days ago."

"How fast can ya—" Red paused. "Never mind. I don't wanna know."

Clay glanced at his watch. "Midnight, guys. Kat and Kaye had better get some sleep if they want to get us from Niagra Falls to Jersey in one piece."

"And what about the rest of us?" Liz teased.

"Hell, I'm just tired—do I need an excuse?"

Max shrugged. "Well yeah, considering that huge mosquito just sucked out a pint of your blood." Clay looked panicked, and Max laughed. Seconds later, the genius found himself on his back, a rock on his chest. "Not nice, man."

* * *

As dawn rose, Kat and Kaye exchanged nervous glances. "I haven't done this in a long time," Kaye admitted.

"I've never done this at all."

Kaye's eyes widened and she jerked a thumb at the rest of the team, who were walking over to them. "Shit, wow. Well, let's not let them now, shall we?"

"Let us know what, Icy?"

The assassin glanced at Red. "Nothing. Get in the circle, and for the love of God, hang on to each other."

Doing what she asked, the team locked arms. Kaye and Kat put their hands on each others shoulders, facing one another, and began to murmur in a different, older language. The louder they chanted, the more lightheaded John felt, until he was all but leaning on Hellboy. And suddenly—as if he had blinked—the lightheadedness was gone, and they were standing on the lawn of the BPRD; the sky pitch black. Kaye squinted at the stars. "I'd say we made good time—it's eleven-fifty."

"We wasted the whole day?!" Hellboy demanded.

"Well," Kat snapped, her eyes flashing, "If you have a faster way of getting here, I would have appreciated if you had told us before I had taken a decade off my life!"

John clamped a hand over Hellboy's mouth before he could answer, and turned to Max. "Your turn."

Max cracked his knuckles and turned to the giant doors—or, technically, to the keypad beside them. After several minutes, he slammed his fist against the wall. "I can't get through. I mean, there's no way I could possibly get in without literally _getting in_ the system."

"So do it." Kaye told him.

"I can't just—"

"Of course you can," she said simply. "Zane modified you when you were his captive. Plasma isn't the only thing you can manipulate."

Max frowned, and pressed his hand against the keypad, eyes closed with concentration. Suddenly, he began to dissolve, like a pixilated picture. Liz gasped as he disappeared completely. Seconds later, his voice emanated from the speaker. "Holy shit! Kaye you were right; this is amazing! Look at all this data! I mean, the stuff I could—"

"Max," Abe said gently, "Focus."

The teen's voice sounded sheepish. "Oh, right." There were several clicks, and then the doors began to open. "You're in."

"Can you turn of ze surveillance cameras?" Johann asked.

"You bet man." As they walked, security cameras turned and faced the walls. Suddenly, there was a groan, and the ground shook. Hellboy looked at Kaye, and the team sped up.

* * *

As they reached the cafeteria—more or less the largest room in the BPRD—Liz suddenly froze, her face centimeters away from a crackling shield. Seamlessly, Abe and Johann stepped forward. Within seconds, the shield was down. "How long can ya hold that, Blue?"

Abe glanced at Hellboy. "Half and hour, if nothing tries to kill us. If we drop it, you'll be locked in—or some other trap will come up."

Kroenen stepped forward. "Perhaps I should stay and help."

He moved to hold down the shield, but Johann gave him a sharp glance. "If you do not keep Kaye safe, so help me God I vill kill you myself."

The Nazi paused, then grinned and put his mask on. "Yessir."

Another ground-shaking groan snapped the team back to attention. Kaye turned to look at Hellboy, Liz, John, Kat and Clay. "Well, it's been fun, and if we die......." She paused. "Let's just hope we don't."

With that, Hellboy pushed open the doors of the cafeteria.

* * *

REVIEW DAMNIT!

_Or we'll hold out!_

_Kit &_ Violet


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, it's been a long run, and we loved it! _

Not nearly as many reviews as Choice......but oh well.

_Boo-hoo! Anyway, as some of you may know....._

And some of you may not.

_After we wrap up Dancing With Death and Skeleton In The Closet, we will be leaving the Hellboy fandom for a short little tryst in the Da Vinci Code and Angels & Demons fandoms. We would really appreciate it if you guys read them and REVIEWED, because the jerks in DVC and A&D fandoms simply aren't as great as you guys._

_**Warnings: The usual**_

_**Disclaimers: We own nothing but the plot, Kaye, Caterina, Elijah, Zane and our version of Aya. Kat is Rock'nSlash, and Max belongs to agentwhite.**_

* * *

John's jaw dropped—what they found was certainly not what he had expected.

The back wall of the cafeteria was gone—a gaping red and black hole replaced it. Caterina stood in front of it, on top of a table, her arms flung wide above her head. The Bureau's agents stood on the side, watching attentively. The ground shook again as Caterina continued to chant, and two bright flashes came from the hole. The flashes of light soon grew into bodies, which grew more and more distinct the more Caterina chanted. Seconds later, Zane and Elijah stood in front of the team.

Kroenen glanced at Hellboy. "I told you zat Zane vas alive."

The demon didn't spare him a glance. "Shut up, ya walkin' wristwatch."

Zane shook his head clear and then looked around, a grin stretching over his face as he spotted the team. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise." He snapped his fingers, and the team found the floor beneath them liquid. Hellboy let out a roar as he, Liz, Clay, and Kroenen were sucked up to their thighs in the floor. Kat, unnoticed by the god, pressed herself into the shadows.

Elijah grinned and elbowed Caterina. "Boss, seems like you forgot some people."

Zane shook his head and turned to Caterina. She looked at Kaye and John ferally. "I have special plans for them, Boss." She leered at Kaye. "Didn't I tell you that you would suffer?" Suddenly, Kaye's hand flashed, a red mark on her palm where the tie had been. A snap of Caterina's fingers, and with a scream Kaye was on her knees. Kroenen let out a cry of pain as spark of evil-looking energy ran over his skin.

Zane looked disappointed. "Tsk, tsk, Cousin, it seems you've grown weak as a human. Pity." He looked at John. "And what about him?"

Caterina grinned. "I'm saving him for last."

"Don't touch him," Hellboy roared. Elijah murmured something, and Hellboy was up to his shoulders in the floor. The demon struggled vainly, twisting his head from side to side, until he spotted Kat, inching her way along the wall. The girl winked at him, and the demon nodded almost imperceptibly.

Zane, meanwhile, had stepped down from his perch on one of the tables and walked over to Kaye. "So, this was your amazing plan? To come in and _hope_ you would win? Hate to break it to you, Ishtar, but you're behind the times. This is a clever little portal that Cat came up with—takes a human sacrifice to break it." He looked at the trapped team. "Which one of you will it be? Liz, maybe?"

Hellboy ignored the jibe, instead checking to see where Kat was. She was hidden in the shadows, to the left of Kaye and just behind Zane—he would just be able to see her out of the corner of his eyes, if he wasn't too busy gloating. The god opened his mouth to say something, but with a loud crack, the intercom wires snapped free from the ceiling and attacked the god, crackling with electricity. Max's voice thundered over the speakers. "This is for three years of torture, you asshole!"

In the commotion, Red shouted, "_Now_, Kat!" Both the goddess and the attendant looked at him, and he growled. "The _good_ Kat, damnit!" Nodding, the girl let loose a giant wave of energy.

"Enough!" With a tremendous boom from Zane, the wires shot back up to the ceiling—with a loud crack, Max fell from the currents and onto the floor—and Kat was flung over to the god. Elijah's eyebrows arched. "Aya's attendant? My, she'll pay a pretty penny to get you back, won't she?" Kat didn't answer, instead she spit on the floor in front of Zane's feet.

Meanwhile, John was watching his world fall apart. The red-black hole behind him was growing ever more menacing, the agents were standing on the sidelines, watching them die, and their last hope was just shattered. Abe and Johann were probably only just holding on, Hellboy, Liz, Clay and Kroenen were trapped, and Kaye was dying a horrible death. Wait......

The agent's eyes flicked back to Kaye—her hands were moving. To Zane, Caterina and Elijah, it might have looked like death throes, but John realized she was signing something to him. He looked behind him at the giant hole, and shouted, "Yes!"

Immediately, Kaye's hand flew to her belt, and John was thrown backwards by the force of the bullet slamming into his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting pain as he collided with the hole, but didn't fall through. Instead, with a sharp, hot bolt of pain, he was dropped to the ground. Human sacrifice.

The portal was another matter. With a loud groan, it began to warp and buckle on itself. Elijah whirled on Kaye, who had collapsed. "What did you do? What the _hell_ did you do?"

But if Kaye was going to answer, she would never have gotten the chance. With a horrible screaming sound, the portal shattered, and Caterina, Zane and Elijah were sucked in behind it.

* * *

The silence after the portal shattered was immense. Abe and Johann ran in, taking in the damage. Agents began to snap into action, helping the team as techies began to seal the residue of the portal. Hellboy pushed back the agents helping him and ran to Kaye, who was picking herself up. As she stood, he knocked her down again with an immense fist. "What the hell did ya do?! Ya _killed_ him!"

Before Kaye could reply, a hoarse voice sounded from the back corner. "Yes! Yes, I am wearing a bulletproof vest!" John stood up, shrugging off his shirt to reveal a vest underneath, with a small bullet hole near the heart. Hellboy looked from him to the assassin and sank to his knees in relief. John grinned at Kaye. "I'd say we shaved several decades of his life."

Kaye laughed, which then quickly turned into a cough. "Like he doesn't have any to spare."

Clay turned to Kat, who was helping the techies rid the room of the last of the portal. "So, I suppose you'll be leaving now?"

The girl grinned at him. "Are you kidding me? I'm staying here; I love it!"

As the team brushed themselves off and gathered together, an outraged voice silenced all others. "I want some answers!"

Manning pushed past several technicians, and stomped over to the team, his face bordering purple. _"What the hell was going on here?!"_

The team looked at one another, and suddenly everyone broke off into pairs, running for the hallways. Manning gaped and Clay, Kat, Max and Johann, the only ones who remained where they were. "W-Where are you all going?!"

"Ve're getting married!"

"Adoptin' a kid!"

"Heading out for coffee!"

Speechless, the Director turned to Clay, Max and Johann. "And you three?"

Johann shrugged. "No vay in hell am I missing Kaye's 'vedding'. Liz vill force her to have a ceremony, but I vant to be zere now."

Clay smiled. "We can take my car."

Max looked at the two of them and bolted for the garage. "Shotgun!"

Manning looked at the three disappearing men, and fished out a bottle of antacid, popping a few more than the label suggested. Watching him curiously, Kat pulled on his sleeve. Startled to see another person there—a strange new girl, no less—he asked, "What?"

"So," Kat asked, "Where do I sleep?"

* * *

REVIEW DAMNIT!

_Thanks so much for reading! You guys rock!_

_Kit &_ Violet


End file.
